


Feeding Frenzy

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, DickDami Week, M/M, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: When Dick is an Incubus and needs to feed, but Damian is the only food source around. Things quickly get out of hand and lead to dark consequences.





	Feeding Frenzy

“You need to feed him.”

“What the _fuck_ do you mean I need to _feed_ him!”

Damian could literally hear the eye roll on the other side of the phone with the crackle of a potato chip bag being opened.

Jason sighed as he popped a crisp into his mouth and chewed, “He’s half Incubus. He can generally go a while without needing to feed, but if he hasn’t filled his sex tank in a couple of months and he overexerts himself he’ll go into withdrawal.”

Damian growled low in his throat, hand tightening on his comlink while he eyed the locked bathroom door between him and Grayson. “What,” he swallowed, “what would I have to do?”

He heard Jason’s hesitation, “Shit. Seriously?”

“Yes, you twit! I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t pertinent.”

He imagined Jason’s hands running through his hair, twirling around the white strip, “Is there any way you could get here? I could take care of it.”

Damian hesitated, “None. The storm came in fast and hard. We were lucky we got here when we did. We’re going to be stuck here for a while until it blows over and that’s not accounting dig out time.”

“Fuck.”

“Most likely.”

“That’s not what I meant, kid.”

Damian gave a quiet jump as the sound of fingers tapping on the door resumed and a soft voice called out his name. He swallowed thickly.

“What do I do, Todd?”

“Okay. Okay, listen. Incubi feed off of _desire_. Sure, sexual desire usually because humans are repressed motherfuckers, but not always. Your _desire_ , if it’s platonic, has to be channeled in some way, touching, hugging, cuddles, you know the drill. That’s why Dick is always so tactile.”

Damian eyed the door, eyes wide, “You mean he’s been _feeding_ off of us? By touching?”

 _Food._ Damian felt an unnatural churning in his gut. _When he touches me I’m nothing but food?_

“Look. It’s how he copes. He only takes a little from everyone so that he doesn’t drain just one person completely. Never enough for us to notice or harm anyone. That’s why he and Babs never worked out. She’s 100% bonafide human. When they were…together he latched onto her and almost drained her dry. Didn’t you ever wonder why he always dated those wacko aliens?”

_Does that include when he sneaks off to see you, walking dead?_

“ _Damian_ ,”

The voice curled around him and _tugged_. His heart fluttered and his face flushed. He could feel the sheer _want_ in the deep part of his stomach.

His breath hitched and he could hear Jason yelling at him from the other side of the ‘link.

“ _Kid_! Damian! Listen. If Dick’s not in control you have to be careful. Very careful. The Incubus is hungry and you’re food. Do you understand? It wants to eat and what it eats is your energy. Since you’re half demon it might not kill you-”

Damian shook himself and quickly grasped a batarang from his belt, removing a glove and hooked it on a clasp around his waist.

“Are you _listening_ at _all_?”

Damian hissed as he dug the sharp points of the weapon in to the palm of his hand and squeezed. The pain instantly cleared his mind.

“I can’t have sex with him, Todd. You _know_ why.”

Jason cursed in his ear, “Dammit, Damian.” He paused, “Are you sure? One thousand percent _sure_ that’ll happen?”

Damian gave a bloody smile, ignoring the mocking face in the mirror as he closed his eyes and focused on the metal gouging through his skin.

“Yes. I’m half demon, but it is enough. The first person I…bond with will become my master, my slave, whatever you want to call it. I’ll actually be sharing my soul with them, my life force. If they die, I die and vice versa. I can’t-” _I can’t let that be Grayson. He’d_ hate _me._

There was a long silence, “You know you have to go out there. The longer you wait the more desperate it will get and then it won’t try to be nice about getting what it wants.”

Damian nodded ignoring the fact that Todd couldn’t see him.

“Remember, keep your platonic desire higher than your sexual one. Being eighteen that might be difficult, but try, okay?”

It was so quiet that for a minute Damian thought Todd had cut out on him, “Be careful, kid, Dick would kill himself if anything happened to you.”

_Especially if he was the one that caused it._

“Call you when it’s over, Todd.”

“Stay safe, kid.”

Damian disconnected the ‘link and he was by himself again. He centered his breathing, ignoring the blood slipping through his fingers, the voice calling his name behind the metal door.

He could handle this. He could.

Soft, sultry, “ _Damian_ ,”

He winced.

He’d always known that Dick was Other like him, like Jason. But Dick had always been in control, never letting his instincts guide him. He’d taught him how to curb the Demon’s bloodlust rushing through his veins. How to harness that energy and redirect it.

But now, now he wasn’t facing Dick. He was facing the part of him that he always held back, caged and manhandled down so he was safe to be around. Safe for others. Always close, but wanting, demanding to be closer.

He could never risk losing control because if he did he could kill.

Damian knew that. Knew how it felt to be less than you were to keep the others around you safe.

He could do this. For Dick.

He opened his eyes and slipped the batarang back into his belt as he slowly unlocked the door and looked into the burning eyes of his older brother.

He blanked his mind, watching the flicker of lights dance in those blue depths that were so familiar and beloved. He brought up images of brotherly bonding, laughter and shared pizza. He let those memories, the desires of the ten-year-old him run into his voice, “Grayson.”

Dick’s face blinked as he soaked up the words, his eyes fluttering as his face nuzzled the air beside his head, drinking him in. “ _Damian_ ,”

Damian shoved down the pinch in his gut as those eyes snapped open, predatory.

He shoved his wounded hand in Dick’s face, forcing a pout onto his mouth, something he hadn’t worn since he was thirteen, “I’m hurt.”

For a moment Dick seemed to reel back, blank.

It looked strange on such an animated face, especially while he was wearing his Nightwing costume.

 _You need to redirect him_. “I’m hurt, Grayson. Fix me.” He twisted some petulance in there for good measure. _If I can make him think of me as a ten-year-old then there’s less of a chance this’ll turn sexual._ That’s _something neither of us can afford._

Dick snapped to attention, a smile curved his lips. Damian looked at it. It was sexy, carnal and so, so wrong.

“Of course, Damian.”

Dick slid around him, an arm slipping around his waist and one cradling the sliced hand as he steered them toward the med bay of the bunker.

Damian let himself relax into the hold. Letting his feelings of contentment and joy slip into the air, prodding Grayson’s instincts. Leading him to the conclusion that _this_ was what he wanted.

He felt Dick hum beside him as he nudged him onto the metal table, grabbed a medical kit and jumped up beside him.

…

“No!” Damian wrenched his head away, “If you want to feed from me fine! Just do it! Just take it!”

Dick hovered above him, eyes narrowed and mouth pinched in an angry line. “You want me to take? You will just give it to me?”

“Yes! Just suck it out if that’s what you need to do, but I’m not having sex with you!”

Dick hummed, thinking, “If that’s what you want, Damian.” His hands slid down his throat and onto this chest, nails digging into his skin, “But are you sure? I can make it good.”

Damian’s breath quickened and he glared at the man above him, frustrated tears burning in his eyes. “You might be part of Grayson, but you aren’t _him_. I’m not going to fuck you, so just take what you need and go away!”

The Incubus barred his teeth in a silent hiss, his hand twisted in his hair and yanked him up from the table, lips centimeters apart, “Okay, _babybat_ , open wide.”

Their lips crushed together, Dick’s mouth devouring his and with each suck and nip Damian could feel something tugging out of him, tearing through him and sliding into Dick with an appreciative groan.

“You taste _so good_ ,” Dick sucked his lip and delved his tongue deep into his mouth like he was scooping up ice cream.

Damian clutched at the blue striped shoulders, fingers digging into the heavy muscles as he felt himself falling backward, body heavy and fatigued.

_Grayson._

He tried to call the man’s name, but Dick just deepened the kiss and Damian felt his eyes roll back as Dick followed him down, body pressed flat against the metal of the table. He couldn’t even feel a chill anymore.

_Grayson, stop._

“Taste like home,”

Damian groaned as Dick cupped his head and tilted it backwards, making him take the man deeper into his mouth. Felt his fingers slip and drag against the slick kevlar and crack against the metal of the table.

He couldn’t feel anything… _Grayson_ …

A roaring grew in his ears as black shivered through his sight and the softly chapped lips kept gliding against his.

_Grayson, I can’t. Grasyon-_

“Come on, baby, just a little more. _Ahh_ , such a good boy.”

Damian groaned. He felt a tug and then a _snap_ and his body jerked, held down by the man above him, he screamed.

…

Words. Whispers…a sound. A name. _His_ name.

“Oh God, Damian, what have I done?

Damian felt heavy, his body felt like he’d been beaten, stomped on and then had the giant dinosaur chew on him before having the large penny rolled on top.

He couldn’t help the groan that escaped him and suddenly he was being lifted and he winced.

“Shit. _Shit_. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Grayson, _shut up_.” He forced his eyes open, blinking quickly at the bright lights and tried not to hiss in pain.

He was being propped up by Dick who had slipped halfway behind him as they curled on the bed hidden in a small alcove in the back of the bunker.

“What happened?”

Dick gave a harsh laugh that caught in his ears as he was tugged closer to the older man, “I almost _killed_ you. That’s what happened.”

Damian blinked and his memories flooded back, a blush staining his cheeks. “You didn’t kill me, you idiot.”

“And you’re damned lucky! What the hell were you thinking? Letting me just suck at you like that-”

“I didn’t really have a choice, Grayson. Did you want to fuck me instead?”

Dick’s teeth clacked together and he let out a frustrated breath that tickled Damian’s hair. “Did you know what it was like? Waking up like that?” He hissed, nose buried in the back of Damian’s skull, “Over you? My hands twisted around you. Your body just _hanging_ there-”

Damian felt Dick shudder.

Damian was silent, letting Dick hold him and slowly rock them as if trying to mend broken pieces of a jagged puzzle back together by sheer force of will.

“You didn’t kill me, Grayson.” _I’m here. Right here._

“No,” Dick’s voice was hoarse, “What I did was worse.”

“What are you-”

Then he felt it. That slight twang deep in his soul that bypassed the human part of him. That _crack_ that he thought was breaking was actually something snapping into place. The one thing he had tried to avoid.

“-no,”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and with the limited time I've had before this week came up I couldn't flush it all the way out. 
> 
> But if you enjoyed it, please comment and let me know. 
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr: http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/


End file.
